hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis, Tennessee
Nashville Hoods *Whitehaven *Bethel Grove *Westwood "The Bottom" * Binghampton *Castalia *Douglass *Greenlaw *Walker Homes *Ridgecrest Apartments *Hollywood *Hyde Park *Hickory Hill *Parkway Village *Orange Mound *Tom Lee Park *Covington *Gatson Park *King Gate *Dixie Homes *South Memphis *North Memphis *East Memphis *Mallory Heights *Riva Cide *3P (3rd & Parkway) *1st Ward *Foote Holmes *Evergreen *Klondike *Raleigh "The Murda 8" *Denison)D-Block *Frayser *Mitchell Heights * LVG Gangs Grapes: *Eastside 103 Grape Street Watts Baby Loc Crips *Eastside 101 Grape Street Watts Baby Loc Crips *Eastside 97 Grape Street Watts Bandera Blocc Crips *103 Peda Roll Mafia Grape Street Watts Crips *PRG 700 Grape Street Watts Crips Crips: *87 Kitchen Crip Gang *95 Kitchen Crip Gang *88 Avalon Gangster Crips *Rollin 40s Neighborhood Crips *Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips *Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips *111 Neighborhood Crips *47 Neighborhood Crips *Rollin 20s Long Beach Crips *23rd Street Baby Insane Crip Gang (Long Beach) *GS9 Crips (G-Stone Crips) Hoovers: *52 Hoover Gangster Crips *74 Hoover Criminal Gang *83 Hoover Criminal Gang *94 Hoover Criminal Gang *107 Hoover Criminal Gang Bloods: *92 BeeBop Watts Bishops Bloods *Elm Street Piru *77 Inglewood Family Gangster Bloods *115 Pasadena Denver Lane Gangster Bloods *152 TreeTop Piru *489 Avenue Piru Gang *62 Harvard Park Brims *(HBG hKotBoii Gang) 92 BeBopp Bishxp YG YotA. *Rollin 20s OutLaw Bloods *Nine Trey (93) Gangster Bloods *Sex Money Murder *Bounty Hunter Watts Bloods Gangster Disciple Nation: *Insane Gangster Disciples *Gangster Disciples Almighty Vice Lord Nation: *Traveling Vice Lords *Conservative Vice Lords *Unknown Vice Lords (Ghost MOB) *Executioner Vice Lords *Insane Vice Lords *Mafia Insane Vice Lords *Renegade Vice Lords *Concrete Cartel Vice Lords Memphis Gangs: *Young M8b(Mob) *L.O.E 3hunnnit *Douglass MAAB/MOB (Both mean Mob) *FVM MOB ("V"=inverted "A" to disrespect Almighty) *Shotta Fam *Ridgecrest Mafia *Raleigh mob Vice Lords(Unknowns) *Taliban Vice Lords(unknowns) some 20s too *Ghost MOB Vice Lords(unknowns) *Gorilla Mafia8 Gang(GMG8) *Goon Squad Mafia *King Gate Mafia *Dixie Homes Murder Gang *Trap MOB *Murk MOB *Gutta Squad *Stack Squad *Savages *South Memphis Gangsters *North Memphis Gangsters *Grand MOB *Beast Mode *Memphis Bone Family *CashMoneyDolls *Memphis MOB *3rd Wall *3rd World *Riva Cide *LMG (Love Murdering Gangsters) *RNI (Ruff Necks Inc.) *M.O.E. (Money Over Everything) *Trulla Mafia *Fast CashK Boyz(Pronounced as Fast Cash Boys) ORN (Only Real Niggaz) *Stendo Gang 32 *4Way *YMN *Young N' Ruthless (YNR) Rappers: * 8Ball & MJG (rap duo) (1989) * Playa Fly * Gangsta Pat (rapper) (1989) * DJ Paul (rapper) (1990) * Raw Dawg (rapper) (1990) wikipedia * Project Pat (rapper) (1993) * Gangsta Boo (rapper) (1994) * Juicy J (rapper) (1993) * Lord Infamous (rapper) (1992) * Gangsta Blac (rapper) (1992) * Yo Gotti (rapper) (1996) * Blac youngsta (rapper) (Heavy) http://midtownmuziq.bandcamp.com * MoneyBagg Yo * Quake the Great * Ghost Bandana • Young Dolph • CEO Lil Kenny • Jay Fizzle • Snootie Wild •Don Figga • Baby CEO •Swag Jazz • Big Mota • Richlord • Finness2Tymes • YRN Casino • YG Kayboe *Blocboy Jb *Kenny Muney *Fastcash Boyz *Don Trip *Jay Fizzle * Ymn Lowkey * Key Glock * Dee mula * NLE Choopa Producers and DJs *Artifak Beatz *Tay Kieth *Denaro Love *A.O. Owens *T-Head *YS Trakkz *DMac Too Bangin *DJ Squeeky * DJ Paul (rapper) (1990) * Drumma Boy (rapper) (2002) wikipedia Links * Calico Jonez feat. Bleu Davinci - Fireworks (Damn Damn Whoa) See Also * Staten Island, New York * New York City, New York * Long Island, New York * Yonkers, New York * New York, Can Suck My Dick * United-States * Manhattan, New York * Bronx, New York * Brooklyn, New York * Atlanta, Georgia * Chicago, Illinois * Los Angeles, California *Bronx County (Borough of The Bronx) *Nassau County *Kings County (Borough of Brooklyn) *New York County (Borough of Manhattan) *Richmond County (Borough of Staten Island) s